Natsume the Nerd
by goodnightsun
Summary: Natsume had everything. He had the smarts, the popularity, and by far, the looks. That is... until one day he woke up a nerd. NxM xD
1. Unwanted Wishes

**heh heh, I hope you enjoy xD**

**disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice...**

Natsume had everything. He had the looks. The money. The smarts. The skill. And the popularity to get any girl he wanted. I mean... who in the right mind has _not _heard of the Notorious Natsume Hyuuga?... yes. Nobody comes to mind, right?

Well, Natsume might have had everything, and he was a complete and total player, but the one thing that made him different then the ordinary hot guy was his attitude. Oh yes. You know what I mean.

So, while he ranked very, VERY high on the _Awesomely awesome hot guy _scale, he was also a class A douche. To everyone. (other then family. he was actually a complete softy to his sister but... thats not quite the point)

But this isn't a story about _Natsume the Great_, or_ Natsume, the Guy _Everybody_ Wants_. This is a story about Natsume the Nerd. The geeky loser kid that nobody bothered to look twice at.

* * *

><p>Natsume slammed shut the door to the bright red convertable, reminding everyone in the car that he was in a bad mood. But then again, when <em>wasn't<em> he in a bad mood now adays?

"What's wrong with him?" Ruka asked, knowing very well that nobody but Natsume knew.

"He's in another one of his bad moods. Who knows... it's like nothing makes him happy anymore," Aoi answered, looking sadly at her brother, who was stomping off towards the huge mansion. She shook her head and sighed, "he really takes everything for granted,"

Ruka nodded and gave a slight laugh, "I guess that's the flaw to having a great life... nothing's fun anymore once you have everything" for once in his entire life, Ruka actually felt a slight amount of pity for his freind. Of course, that changed once he remembered that he had to go to work and Hyuuga was richer then him even without a job.

Natsume went directly to his room, mad again as always at the boredom of his life. Everyday is the same. I mean... where's the fun in that? It's like even sex got boring... somewhat. As boring as that can possibly get...

He needed adventure, as stupid as that sounded. Life was too... perfect. He could have anything he wanted at the snap of a finger. Any girl, any car, any clothes. Really, what else is there? He would probably be able to have it!

And with those thoughts on his mind, Natsume went to sleep. He figured that even sleep would be more interesting then staying up and having pointless conversations with pointless people.

Aoi was worried about her brother. He didn't seem to be having any fun lately, and she thought hard about what Ruka had said about his life being too perfect. So she wondered what made her life exciting, and she came to the sad conclusion that the only things that made her life somewhat fun anymore were dreams and books. But Natsume said that he hated reading (even though he read almost every manga on the face of the earth, and he knows an oddly large amount of Shakespear) and he finds dreaming a useless use of time. After all, what would he dream of?

Aoi sighed and gave up, falling limp on her bed. She looked to her right where a familiar photo lay framed on her bedside table. It was of her, Natsume, and their dad all laughing together near a stream. She smiled sadly as she remembered how every summer they would visit their lake house and spend a whole week as a family. But then her father and mother became more and more busy, and they didn't have enough time to bring the kids back. It had been almost 6 years since they last went.

"Dear God... please make life more exciting for my brother... make it more meaninful and... just... less perfect," she said allowed before she finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Natsume!" for the first time in almost two years, Natsume woke up to the calling of his mother. Confused, he looked around, confused. Everything was blurry. What, was he going blind! No. NO, HE CANT GO BLIND! HE WOULDNT BE ABLE TO LOOK AT HIMSELF IN THE MIRROR OR... SEE THINGS! He Started panicing, looking around everywhere and using his hands to see. Finally, his hands hit something that felt like glasses, and he slowly put them on.<p>

"WHAT THE..." he could see perfectly with the glasses. But this wasn't his room. Hell, this wasn't even his house! He searched his mind for what happened the night before, but he couldn't remember anything... He almost wanted to scream but.. please. Natsume Hyuuga does not scream like a sissy little girl (even though he was doing so inside his head)

And he was _positive _that he heard his mom's voice.

Questionably, he shouted out to see if he was just hearing things. "Mom?" he asked. After a short pause, Natsume convinced himself that he was going insane and that he was not only just imagining things, but also hearing them.

"Yeah, honey! Hurry up, you'll be late for school!" there was no doubt in Natsume's mind that the voice was his mothers. He may not have spoken to her in a long while, but he deffinitely knew his own mother's voice.

So he took a few deep breaths and willed himself to calm down. Ok. Where the hell was he. This room was smaller then his sister's fricken walk-in closet at home... what, did they suddenly go bankrupt or something? And these clothes... he was wearing yellow pajamas when he normally just wears a pair of boxers to bed.

The room was painted a disgusting color of beige, and had somewhat dirty wood flooring (compared to the flooring he had in his house, anything is dirty)

He saw a mirror, and quickly ran towards it, half expecting a different face in the reflection.

It wasn't a different face he saw, but he still sceamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHY ARE THERE RED DOTS ON MY FACE, WHAT THE.." he poked one of the alien dots, not knowing what they could possibly be.

Then it struck him. Could it possibly be... _acne_? No. That's not possible, or even logical. He was Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga does _not _get acne. The thought itself was insane. So he was convinced that he somehow got some skin disease, and even more convinced that he was dreaming. But it hurt whenever he pinched himself...

He slowly walked out of the room into a small hallway that lead to a living room with a dining table in it, and a kitchen. "Mom...whats going on? Did... did we go bankrupt or..." Natsume pinched himself for the third time, and he still felt pain. He looked around the house a bit more and found that no matter how hard he thought, it was not familiar what-so-ever.

"What? Bankrupt, of course not honey! Don't worry, your father and I are doing fine! Now eat your breakfast!" Natsume looked at his mom, and it was just then that he realized his mom was _actually _holding a fire pan and making something that actually looked edible. This must either be a dream or a different demension, 'cause and cooking don't really go together as well as they should...

In other words... the house should have been burned down by now if his mother had actually made breakfast.

Just before he was about to start yelling about how nothing made sense and how this was all a conspiracy, Aoi showed up dressed in their school uniform, looking as normal as always.

Natsume finally relaxed and ran to Aoi, desperate for some answers. "OH MY GOD, THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE! WHAT HAPPENED, WHY ARE WE IN THIS POOR EXCUSE OF A HOME AND WHY, WHY IN THE WORLD IS MOM HOLDING A FRYING PAN? NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WHY AM I SICK WITH SOME SKIN DISEASE, DO YOU NOT SEE THE ODD DOTS ON MY FACE! THEY ALMOST MAKE ME LOOK... NOT SEXY. OH. oh, AND THESE GLASSES, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!" Natsume stopped when he saw his sister's confused and terrified expression. He hadn't noticed that he was shaking her...or yelling...

"Wh...wh...what? Natsume, let go of me!" Aoi quickly backed away.

"What's wrong honey, you don't seem like yourself today..." their mother yelled from the kitchen. He couldnt take it anymore. What was happening. He understood that he was acting in an insane way, but what the hell was happening?

"UGH, WHAT THE HE...CK..." (he thankfully reminded himself not to curse in front of his younger sister) "Ok. ok. maybe... maybe after a relaxing day at school, everything will make sense again and you people will get the right minds to explain what is happening. Till then...I'll be calm and cool. Calm and cool," he walked to his room, changed to his uniform, and calmly walked out the door. Where was his convertable? Where the bleep was his bleeping convertable?

"calm and cool. Come on Hyuuga. You can do this. Now. If I were a convertable..where would I be? In the garage...but... this stupid house has no garage..or driveway... where could they even take my convertable? CALM AND COOL, HYUUGA. It's ok..."

"Natsume, what are you doing..." he looked back to see his sister looking cautiously at him.

"Oh, Aoi, do you know where my car is?" he asked casually.

She furrowed her brows, thinking hard about her brother's mental health and whether or not they could afford a hospital. There was something very, very wrong with him. I mean... his own _car?_ They didn't even own a car since everything they needed was so local.

"I'm sorry, big brother, but... I don't know where your car is..." she decided to play along.

"Oh...then... *cough* how do we get to school?" he asked, obviously trying to keep the horror from his voice.

"We...take our bikes, remember?" well no. He did not remember. Nor will he ever remember something that never happened...

Poor Natsume Hyuuga. Went from Popular Player to Nerd in just a single wish from his sister.

But does is actually turn out for the better?

**Eh, i know Mikan wasn't in this chapter but... she'll be in the next one :D AND WHO KNOWS. MAYBE SHE WONT THINK HES A LOSER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE... so. REVIEW , PLEEEAAASEEE? Unless you dont think i deserve a review...i hope you liked the first chapter, though it may be a bit... boring? well.. ill update soon... you know... if you people want me to :D ok. this authors note is getting to long, so... thanks for reading, guys!**


	2. Natsumi

**Disclaimer, I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything from this story. For all i know, the plot may not even be mine.**

Natsume was freaking out inside. A full on scream war was going through his head as he biked through the streets that he usually drove on. It's weird how he hadn't woken up yet. Nightmares usually didn't last this long.

It was also strange how even though his house was much, MUCH smaller, it was still on the same roads that lead to what seemed to be the same school.

So Natsume had no choice but to go, wearing those goofie glasses and that skin problem making him look almost... he dared not say. But to his shock, the school was actually very different. Not the place, but the people.

When he arrived, nobody looked at him (which was actually pretty strange...) as he walked the halls, nobody seemed to care that he was there. He even said hi to somebody, and that somebody just ignored him. Somebody _ignored _him. What the hell?...

And the most shocking of all, Ruka didn't seem to pleased to see him either. Which really almost tore Natsume's heart out, seeing as how the two of them have (had?) been friends since childhood.

"Ruka, what's going on?" Natsume asked, putting his hands on his friends shoulders and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"oh, hey... uhm... Natsumi... is there something you want?" Ruka asked uncertainly, returning his look with a nervous one. In his head, he was really hoping he got the guy's name right.

_Natsumi? What? _Natsume thought, in almost a scared manner. Did Ruka really not remember him? After all the things they've been through, does he actually, for some horrible reason, not recognize Natsume? No... he's joking... but Ruka isn't a good enough actor to pull of that uncertainty with his eyes without actually being uncertain.

"You...you don't remember me..." it wasn't even a question. He let go of Ruka's shoulders and looked away, disappointment clouding his eyes. Ruka was shocked by Natsumi. Why had he just randomly done that? Was he sick?

And why did he look so... so disappointed and lonely? Well... it's true he didn't have many freinds, but... now that Ruka thought about it... did he have any friends? And why did he say 'remember' him? Remember what about him? Ruka had barely ever talked to Natsumi or Natsume or whoever this creepy guy was. They were in all the same classes (wow... that was the first time he realized that) and yet he may have never spoken to the guy. All he knew was that he was somewhat of a geek and a huge teacher's pet.

"You'll be late for class," Natsume said, his voice uncharacteristicly cold and solemn. His eyes shut away. This was an odd act for Natsume the Nerd. He always seemed cheerful (as shocking as that may sound)

Ruka left, confused and worried for his strange classmate.

Long after the hallway became empty and the bell rang, Natsume was still at his locker, leaning against a wall. What was happening? Was he really not Natsume Hyuuga anymore? Ruka didn't even know his name...

On his walk through the hallway this morning, he even heard a whisper of someone reffering to him as a 'nerd'. Throughout his lifetime, he had been called many things, but this is the first time he'd been called a nerd.

After what seemed like an hour, he concluded that thinking wouldn't bring him to a conclusion since he didn't know anything about the situation, so he decided to walk back to class. Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that someone was walking in the opposite direction.

Before he realized that, he already bumped into them by mistake, causing them to fall down with a light scream.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Natsume said, a bit fazed by the unexpected person.

"It's fine. Don't worry," it was a small-looking girl with big brown eyes and long auburn hair. She smiled warmly as she rubbed her head and chuckled lightly, probably at her own clumsiness.

He was just about to leave when he realized that he had nothing to lose by being nice. And anyway, he actually felt uncharacteristically bad. And anyway, he was going to have to get along with being nice if he actually was a nerd. So he sighed and held out his hand for the girl to stand up.

She smiled warmly at him, and stood up with his help. "Thanks!" she said, cheerfully. Before looking at him up and down. "Are you Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked, raising his hopes somewhat.

"Yes, yes I am. How did you know?" he asked, keeping his voice steady. What if she actually knew what was going on and was sent to explain the situation to him?

"Well I'm Mikan Sakura, and the teacher sent me to look for you since you weren't in class," his foolish dreams of knowledge were crushed.

"oh... it's ok," he replied coldly, looking away in the cool fashion he had.

She seemed puzzled for a moment at the unusually cool head turn he just preformed before smiling and asking him to come along.

"I don't want to," he objected, causing her to look back at him. For a second, just a second, Mikan felt cold inside. His eyes were lonely and confused, circled by a pair of goofy-looking glasses. They looked a dull red even though the bright morning light was pouring from the windows and brightened the lenses. His voice almost sounded like a child's, but more desperate. So... he practiacally looked like a depressed Harry Potter... with acne instead of a cool scar.

She didn't know what to say for a second. She just had this huge urge to hug him, but she knew that it would be extrememly awkward. She thought hard about what to say... she needed to get him to get to class... the teacher would be mad if he didn't. And anyways, if she stayed quiet, then he would continue being sad.

"But... you're forced to... if you don't go to school the government will take you away," she said slowly, almost hypnotized by his sad look.

Suddenly his eyes broke and looked plain out confused. "Wait, what?" he asked, his expression changing into a completely confused one, with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh... uhm... well then, let's go! The teachers gonna be mad at us if we don't. Wow, I never thought you would be one to dislike school," she said, realizing that Natsume was pretty much a teacher's pet and always studied. She smiled again, trying to warm up that cold glare.

"What the hell are you talking about, I hate school," he said in a tone she had never heard him use. "It's an annoying waste of time full of a bunch of idiots and teachers who don't have a clue what they're saying,"

Wait... why the hell was he telling her this? And why was she so wide-eyed by his answer. What, did she expect him to just love school? Well.. i guess that's what a loser does... but he was NOT a loser, not even in this wacko demension.

"I'm not an idiot," she said offensively after a minute of comprehension. He smiled (more like smirked) at that remark. He wasn't trying to offend her, he was trying to offend this prison reffered to as 'school'.

"well it's obvious that you deny it. I mean, every idiot denies the fact that they are one," he remarked.

"Then are you an idiot?" she asked, confident. He knew where she was going with this... no he was not an idiot... but if he denied it... he would prove his own theory wrong...

"Yes," he said without thinking thuroughly, instantly regretting it.

"Then you just affirmed it," she smiled triumphantly. He was ashamed.

Finally, they arrived at the class room. Natsume expected there to be a ruckus, but was surprised to see the class calm and working.

"Oh, Natsume! What happened? You're so late, I was worried so I sent Mikan to search for you," the teacher said, sounding worried and relieved, slightly disgusting Natsume.

"I didn't feel like coming," he answered honestly, slightly shocking the teacher and silencing the class.

"oh... well... take your seat then," the teacher said, taken aback by his favorite student's words.

Not knowing where to go, Natsume looked around the classroom. The seat used to have back when he was hot was occupied by a foxy looking kid, so he couldn't sit there. The only seat left was one in the back next to Ruka, and so Natsume happily chose that one.

When he sat down, a few people around him gave disappointed looks and snickers. What, did he smell or something? Grr... they pissed him off.

"Don't worry, they're jerks," Ruka said, smiling. _Oh, Ruka... you really are such a softy_ Natsume thought. _I just never thought you would have to be soft to me..._

After a few minutes, Natsume became bored with the lesson. He already knew all of this so easily. Wow... maybe he really was a nerd... or just a genius. Yeah, a genius. Too hot to be nerdy... though he seemed to be treated like one today.

Natsume wasn't one to talk, but today he felt oddly sociable. First that random girl, and now he wanted to know what his friend's life was like in this odd demension.

"Ruka, how's life?" he asked quiety, making sure the teacher couldn't hear. Not that he cared what the teacher heard, but Ruka would get in trouble. He looked at his freind and almost twitched at that look in his eyes. I guess he really was nothing more then a stranger to Ruka... it's weird how things changed so fast. Yesterday, he was freinds with Ruka. He wouldn't need to ask that question, he would already know. It's like he lost a close friend.

"Oh... uhm...fine?" he said, confused as to why that random kid was talking asking him something. Plus when that random kid was _Natsume. _Natsume always paid attention and made sure never to get in trouble. Now he was talking in class? And he also skipped the first three fourths of class. Dang... maybe even teacher's pets had badass days. Oh... wait... Ruka remembered the event that happened earlier that day. Something was deffinitely off with him. Oh fuck... he did get the guys name wrong... his name was Natsume... he called him Natsumi... what a bad first impression.

"Really... good..." Natsume said, a far away look in his eyes. Ruka thought Natsume was done being... sociable... and looked back up at the teacher.

"So... did you get yourself a girlfreind yet?" Natsume asked casually.

"What?" Ruka almost yelled, his voice breaking awkwardly and rising. He looked at Natsume with a baffled expression that said "WTF?"

"Ruka? Is something the matter? Do you not understand something?" the teacher asked, interupting the lesson.

"Oh... umm... no... Nothing's the matter..." Ruka said, embarrassed while Natsume was choking back laughs. The way his voice went up was so, so hilarious.

After the teacher reluctantly went back to the lesson, Ruka leaned in close to Natsume (who was trying his best not to just burst out in laughter) with a seriously deadly expression.

"WHAT?" he whispered as ferociously as he could. "What do you mean by 'yet'? Yes, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Mikan, she's in this class. She's the one who got you a few minutes ago," Ruka whispered.

For some reason he didn't understand, Natsume was actually saddened by that. Not really sad, just sad enough to make him want to stop laughing.

"Oh... good for you, man," he smiled at Ruka, who by now was convinced Natsume was having more then just a badass day. He was having more of a crazy one. Why was he even talking to Ruka this day? Natsume never really talked to anybody really, since everyone really shunned him as the nerd. He may not even have any friends, did he?

And yet, Natsume always seemed somewhat happy. He acted happy towards the teachers... so... why was that happiness dead today? Ruka was somewhat curious by Natsume's sudden change in character, but not as much as Natsume himself.

Meanwhile, Natsume was thinking about Ruka and how his new life was. Could it be possible that... Ruka was better off in this demension where he didn't know Natsume? I mean... Ruka's never had a girlfriend (as extremely sad that is, seeing as how they were well into highschool)

The bell rang, dismissing the students from class and Natsume from that sad thought.

But... what if Ruka really was better off? What good did Natsume do to make the world better? On any other day, Natsume would laugh at the thought and say "well what does it matter? Who the hell cares?"

But today was different. He welcomed that thought much better then the thoughts of what the future might hold.

What if all of this was happening for a reason? Maybe it was to prove that everyone's lives would be better if he was a nerd. Or even worse. If he didn't exist.


	3. Rawr Goes the Caterpillar

**DISCLAIMER:...I don't own Gakuen Alice. This chapters pretty badly written -.- Grr. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

Natsume hated school, but for some reason... today he hated it twice as much. Probably because people were looking at him with looks that did not give total adoration. He was the geek of the school, and for all he knew, he had no friends. None, what so ever. Not that he wanted friends. Friends were something he never really needed or even wanted. But it felt lonely not to be as loved as he was (not that he actually admitted it)

To top the fact that he was a loser, the teachers seemed to just_ love _him. That disgusted him very, very much. They always picked on him to read, and then praised him for "reading so well"

He was practically fighting the urge to just yell "DUDE, I'M NOT A FIRST GRADER, YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME HOW WELL I PRENOUCE BIG WORDS," but of course, he said nothing and just looked out the window. But even then, he was disgusted by the reflection in the window and had to look away.

The worst part of that day was lunch time. He normally sat with Ruka and sometimes (rarely) with his sister, but Ruka was at a full table with the ditzy Mikan, and his sister...well... he had a feeling his sister may not want to see him after he yelled at her this morning.

So he sat alone, no big deal. Not like it mattered what those idiots thought. Then at recess he sat under a tree, eyes closed, almost barely on the verge of falling asleep, when the jerks showed up.

* * *

><p>"OH, HEY THERE, NATSU-NERD!" one of them yelled out in an obnoxious tone. Natsume was slightly annoyed by the horrible insult, but casually ignored it. He knew jerks liked to pick on weaker children, but he wasn't weak and he was smart enough to not take it to mind. Until another one of them started laughing and said "YEAH! YOU GEEKY FREAK, WHY DON'T YOU RUN HOME TO YOUR MOMMY AND READ LIKE THE GOOD LITTLE GEEK YOU ARE!"<p>

Now that kinda made him mad. Man, if someone insulted him, then it should at least be something good. I mean... the insults they were giving were just sad. And annoying. Couldn't they see that he was trying to sleep? Gosh. Dumbasses these days.

Then, one of them did something that really annoyed Natsume. They took his glasses. Before he could notice that they were too close to him, the glasses were gone, and he was left in a blurry world.

He couldn't see anything. He looked up and the sky was a single shading color, even though he was under a tree. "Give those back!" he said, his voice coming out slightly weak.

He heard some more obnoxious laughing, which just made him more mad. They. Are. Going. To. DIE. he thought. And yes. They were going to die. They had unleashed the rath OF NATSUME THE NERD. THEY WERE NOT GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY ANY LONGER, AND HE WOULD START BEATING THE HELL OUT OF THEM THE SECOND HE COULD ACTUALLY SEE A THING. He knew they ran off. He could hear the sound of their shoes hitting the dry earth.

Natsume hated feeling helpless. Without his glasses, he was nothing but a weak, blind, little caterpillar. He had too much pride to ask for help, and the jerks were too gone for him to get his glasses back. He sighed, and leaned back against the tree. No point in getting up now. No matter where he looked, everything was just a blurry mass. He felt anger rising up again as he thought of how stupid those bullies had been.

"UGH. DAMN YOU LITTLE... GRRR. I. Will make you fricken pay. I will LAUGH when you rot in hell. LAUGH AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!" He wasn't speaking to anyone. But he was too mad to go back to sleep, to blind to do anything much, and so he decided to yell at the tree. Or was that the tree? He really did not know.

"Wow. I never knew you would say something like that," a familiar voice said. _Oh... I guess that wasn't a tree _Natsume thought. And indeed. It was not a tree. But instead, it was Ruka. Natsume liked it better when he thought it was a tree. He felt surprised that he didn't hear Ruka coming. He was probably to caught up in the anger.

"Oh. Ruka. Hey, uhm... can you get my glasses for me?" Natsume said calmly.

"...oh..well... where are they?" Ruka asked uncertainly.

"some jerks have them..." Natsume told him, realizing just then that the school was full of jerks and Ruka had no way of knowing who. "They... yeah, I don't know how they look like. But. They looked pretty easy to beat up... not that that would help you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?... You have been being very odd today...classmate," Ruka awkwardly said the last part, feeling that it would be too unformal for a simple classmate to be called by name. "Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"I'm a nerd, I don't have my glasses, I can't see a thing, the teacher's love me, I live in a hobble of a home, and am more confused then I have ever been in my entire life, seeing as how yesterday I was as an awesomly awesome hot player that nobody seems to remember. Why yes, I am just giddy with happiness," he said in a bland voice. Even though he couldn't see, he could tell Ruka was confused and probably slightly shocked.

"Awesomely awesome what?" Ruka repeated with a questioning tone.

"an awesomely awesome hot player," he finished for Ruka.

"But you don't seem like an awesomely awesome hot player..." Ruka said, afraid that he was speaking to a mad man.

"That's because I woke up today looking like a nerd," he patiently explained.

"But you were a nerd yesterday, too," Ruka said, and then freaked at his bad wording, "not that you're a nerd!" he quickly corrected.

"Sigh. I don't get it either. I mean, how?" Natsume asked, knowing very well that Ruka did not know how. He looked away, his eyes searching the blurry mass of land for answers that were nowhere.

"Maybe you were dreaming that you were an awesome person," another person spoke. Natsume was shocked by the new voice, not knowing that anyone else was there.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Koko. I'm in your English," the voice spoke again, and Natsume calmed down when he realized it was just his foolish friend. Well... _was_ his foolish friend. He wasn't anymore. "oh. Koko. Yeah... so.. yeah," Natsume suddenly felt the need to be alone. But he couldn't go anywhere. He couldn't see a thing.

"It makes no sense. People would think you're crazy of ypu tell them that," Koko said in a serious happy voice.

Out of nowhere, a loud bell rang, signaling that recesses was over. "Oh, see ya guys in English," Koko stated before running off. Natsume sighed again, getting up and slightly staggering. "Damn it, Ruka. I can't see a thing," he muttered.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse..." Ruka said back, more worried about the boy's sanity then his sight.

"What's she gonna do? Not like I even know what kind of glasses I wear," Natsume could tell that statement worried his friend even more. He actually felt really stupid for telling Ruka about the situation. What was Ruka going to think? Not like he would beleive Natsume. And what could Ruka possibly do to help the situation? He would probably put Natsume in a mental home... oh, Grr. He had not realized how crazy he must seem. STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID.

"Uhm.. are you ok?" Ruka asked. Natsume just then that he was probably looking away and whispering to himself in an odd manner.

"yeah. Just great,"

* * *

><p>It was horrible. Not being able to see anything wasn't that bad. Not being able to see anything while in a swarm of people trying to rush to their classes was even worse. He didn't know what to get from his locker, but he didn't really care that much about his grades, so he decided to take nothing.<p>

And off to homeroom he went. Kinda. No, not at all. He had no idea where homeroom was. "Missing something?" a disgusting voice asked from behind, making Natsume clench his fists. It was weird how without his sight, he could hear them so much better.

Before they knew what hit them. Natsume turned around and kicked him hard in the leg, causing the idiot to fall. "Give me my glasses back," he said with a slight smirk. He knew that smiling would only tempt the bully into violence. But sadly, the bully was more pathetic then Natsume suspected. He just handed over the glasses and ran away.

"well that was shameful..." he murmed before putting on the glasses. Ah. Finally, a sharper world. They were a bit scratched up, but Natsume was glad to see again.

"Mhm,"

He turned around and was face-to-face with one of the worst teachers in school. Miss Creepydemonlady (Natsume didn't bother to remember her name, but that's what he knew her as in his mind) . "Natsume, would you mind explaining to me what just happened?" she asked in a sweet demonic voice.

"They stole my glasses so I got them back?" he said simply. That much was obvious, but the teacher did not look pleased with the answer.

"And why didn't you just tell a teacher or principal, sweetie?" she asked, disappointed. _Because that's stupid. That would only get them more mad at me, which would cause more voilence. Beleive it or not, detention won't really solve anything, honey, _he was tempted to say in a mocking tone.

"because I could barely see anything, let alone know where the classrooms are," he stated logically. She thought for a second.

"Violence is never the answer," she replied sweetly.

"It is in this case," he couldn't stop himself from saying in her happy tone.

"Hyuuga, I don't want to put a good student like you in detention, but if you continue using that tone with me, I will have to punish you," she warned, but he wasn't scared. After two seconds of debating, thought, he decided it was best he not get detention. He would hate being in a room with those slobs.

"I apologize. I will not raise my voice or use a mocking tone. Please forgive the incident you just saw. He had stolen my glasses and was taunting me and my lack of sight. I was too mad to think properly so I kicked him in order to get my glasses. It will not happen again," Natsume said like the good little nerd he was supposed to be. The teacher was slightly surprised by the change of attitude, but was shocked to begin with at her best student's actions.

Natsume Hyuuga fighting? That was an absurd thought in the world she lived in. Natsume was a good, smart boy who never raised his voice nor his fists. She was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with him. He sometimes got his glasses stolen now and again, but he had never spoken back to the bullies, let alone hurt them.

"Very well. Now get to class," she said sternly. The boy nodded and went off in the direction on his next class. She was sadly his homeroom teacher, so it wouldn't make sense not to skip it.

Natsume's POV

Today in English, our teacher (who's actually not that horrible of a person) made us say our feelings out loud. That made me doubt the positive thoughts I had of her. Apperantly, today we were to be assigned a project about our "emotions" and how we can express them through writing, or how they can change our writing. Everybody in the room either said "Happy," or something else of that nature. Nobody dared to say "sad" since that would just raise the whole topic as to why they were sad and then they would be forced to either lie about why they were really sad, or explain their day honestly.

A bunch of liers. Ruka said that he was shocked and confused, and right after he said that he looked straight at me and slowely shook his head with a confused expression. I knodded my head, feeling that would be the right thing to do in order to keep that expression confused.

I was right after Ruka, and so it was my turn to say my feelings. I thought for a while, and then thought otherwise of my plan and said "helpless and ignorant". The teacher paused for a second, looked at me with a questioning look, and went on to the next person.

Afterwards, we were given an assignment that we needed to work in groups of four with. It was some stupid play about how each person had to be an emotion and how all the emotions needed to communicate as people to each other with a plot and theme.

Everyone muttered and groaned when they heard this, but looked around to form groups none the less. I was prepared to be left out and work alone when Ruka came up to me. Just when I had finally gotten some peace and quiet, I was dumb to think that nobody would interupt it.

"Want to be part of our group?" he asked, a smile on his face. Hmm... why would Ruka want to be with me? Because he felt sorry for me... or because I was interesting and he would like to understand more about how crazy I must be.

"Sure," I said, seeing no excuse as to why not. I might even have a little fun with this.

"Good. We're all meeting at my house after school to start. My house is-"

"I know where it is," I replied coolly. I felt the need to smirk at the shocked and slightly scared look in his eyes. Now he must think that I was a crazy _stalking _nerd. Oh, fun.

**Author's boring note.**

**Yes. I know. I have brought disappointment to your feelings. I know this chapter wasn't really that great... and my writing was being pretty bad... IM SORRY . at least I updated fast... THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. REALLY. Your reviews bring me joy in this otherwise boring life -.- Summers rather boring when its being all yucky and rainy... SO. thanks for reading, even thought I'm convinced you were not too happy by this chapter. I'll make the next one better. Or at least try. WELL. THANKS AGAIN xD Rock on.**


	4. Thoughts or Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, or will ever. So... yeah... just keep that in mind whenever I forget to disclaim.**

Before long, Natsume found himself walking the familiar path to Ruka's house. It was calm and quiet, seeing as how school had ended an hour ago, and Natsume found that he enjoyed this peaceful serenity. He didn't have to think, and all his thoughts were focused at on the chirps of birds and ciquadas alone. He had never taken a calm walk before... He was always too busy doing something more fun. Naturally, he would have despised the idea of a boring walk, but it was a welcoming experience when his head was so jumbled with thoughts.

He was almost sad when he reached Ruka's house, since the calm walk was coming to an end. He was about to knock on the door when he stopped himself. Interesting noises were coming from the house...

'MWAHAHAHAHA, I HAVE STOLEN YOUR PIRATE!"

"Mikan...its just a game...calm down..."

"Oh. sorry Mikan. Looks like you lost,"

"...What... but... i just got the pirate... ITS NOT POSSIBLE TO LOSE!"

"well you somehow found a way to do it. See," then theres was a pause of silence. Natsume felt that it was the right time to make his entrance, so he slowly opened the door.

Inside the house, Mikan, Ruka, Koko, and a creepy purple-haired girl were all sitting around a table, playing what seemed like a classic board game. Mikan's head was on the table, the girl (whose name he later found out was Hotaru) was rolling her eyes at Ruka, whos face Natsume could not see. Koko was pointing at something on the board and smiling. When they heard the door close, everybody turned to look at Natsume.

"Finally!" Koko said, standing up. "What took you so long! Lets go. It's already 4," He started walking towards his backpack.

"Ok," the purple girl started at once. Everybody had moved to the living room, including Natsume. The four sat on the couch, and Natsume awkwardly leaned against the over stuffed chair, not knowing what to do.

"So. Koko will be the camera man, and each one of us will be an emotion that we must portray through conversation and action," Hotaru gave a slight pause to make sure everybody was paying attention.

"wait, we're actually filming this?..." Natsume asked, slightly annoyed. He thought this was just gonna be some two minute project.

"Yeah. And we Mikan NEEDS to get a good grade, so we need to do well," Ruka stressed, looking at Natsume with a serious look. Natsume returned Rukas serious look with his own confused look and otherwise emotionless face.

"I'm going to be Indifference," Hotaru added randomly. Everybody looked at her. "for the play..."

"...is that even an emotion?" Koko asked

"Probably. Now pick your emotions. It should be something interesting that not many people would do, otherwise it would just be boring," Hotaru waited as everybody thought.

"I'll be pessimism," Natsume snorted, with a slight smile.

"Then I'll be optimism!" Mikan said, happily.

"...I guess I'll be sarrow..." muttered, not very sure what else he could be.

"Ok. SO. IMPROVISE, PEOPLE! START!" Koko shouted, Ruka ran away from the cameras veiw, Hotaru slumped on the couch with a magazine, Mikan was smiling and looking around as Natsume sat in the chair looking sorry for himself. Because he really was sorry for himself. He probably should have chosen self-pity as an emotion.

"It's such a pretty day out, wouldn't you say?" Mikan got up and opened the shades, showing the camera what a sunny day it was. She wore a genuine smile, and even her eyes seemed to be laughing. _Wow. Either she was a damn good actress... or stupid _Natsume thought. It was his turn to speak now.

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow..." he looked at the window, and then back at the air in front of him with a dulled expression, like the true actor he was. His glasses shined in the pale light pouring from the window, hiding his eyes from the camera. He truly looked like a pessimist with that frown and hidden expression. He then gave a sigh and slumped back.

"Does it matter?" Hotaru asked, not a bit of emotion in her words and she continued reading.

"No. Because nothing matters," Natsume agreed, just loud enough for the camera to hear.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and the camera swivled in it's direction. The door shut loudly, and Ruka emerged into the picture.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOME! GET OUT!" He shouted. Everybody looked at him with slightly puzzled expression, trying not to chuckle at how awkward he looked. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

"But it's no fun being alone, so we came for a visit! And we're not laughing _at _you! We're laughing _with _you!" Mikan cheered.

"...well I'm laughing at you no matter what she says..." Natsume looked at Ruka with a shrug.

"...does it matter?" Hotaru asked in the same tone she did last time, flipping through the pages of her magazine. Natsume was starting to wonder if those were the only words she was planning on saying.

"WHERE ARE MY DAMN CHIPS! I PAYED THREE DOLLARS FOR THEM..." Ruka looked uncomfortable after he yelled that, and a bit uncertain as to what he had to say. He felt like changing the subject since... he wasn't sure where to go with the "get out of my home" idea.

"...what a waste of money," Natsume said loudly. "all they do is make you fat,"

"Im sure their somewhere, and when you find them you'll be able to enjoy their wonderful taste!..." Mikan still smiled sweetly, forcing a short pause of thought in the characters.

"And why do you think you're so right? You don't know that for sure. They could be anywhere for all you know, and by the time you find them..who knows. They might even be expired," Natsume looked at Mikan with a challenging look.

"Yes, but I'm sure that he'll find them! And if he doesn't, then he could just get some more at the store," she continued smiling.

"And waste more of his money on something useless that'll just make him fat? That's stupid. This is all stupid," There came a point where Natsume had stopped acting, and was now glaring at Mikan.

"does it matter?..." Hotaru sounded slightly annoyed.

"Like I said. Nothing matters. You're just an idiot for making such a big cause about some stupid bag of chips," Natsume had no idea where he was going with it... but he did know that this play really sucked so far. Ruka was a horrid actor, and was practically the spitting image of awkwardness as he yelled with a wavering tone. Mikan... was... optimism, and optomism just plane out annoyed Natsume, and Hotaru...was just... indifferent.

This play. Was going nowhere.

"Cut!" Koko yelled, stopping Ruka from embarrasing himself even more. "Ok. As all of you know...that play practically went nowhere. So instead of trying to do unique feelings, lets try the stronger feelings. Lets see... Hmm... well, Ruka and Mikan are going out, so I assume that it would be good that one of them play the emotion of love, and the other of hate. Opposites always make things interesting. So... Mikan, you're love, Ruka, you're hate, and Natsume... Ah..." An idea struck Koko.

"I take that back. Natsume, you seem like a wicked actor, so you should be hate. Mikan, you're love, but love Natsume so that Ruka can be jealousy, and play the part well even though he's a suckish actor!" Koko concluded, excited at the good idea he had.

Mikan agreed happily, Natsume also nodded, seeing as how he was used to girls falling hopelessly in love with him and him hating them, and Ruka hesitatedly said yes.

"Hotaru...continue being indifference... you're pretty good at that..." Hotaru said nothing, and continued looking at the magazine. If a great actress never stops playing her role, then Hotaru would be the best actress of them all.

"Ok, so... IMPROVISE! START!" Koko shouted, aiming the camera at them. He had a feeling that this would be good...

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled, jumping on Natsume and giving him a big hug. _Well, I guess that would be a good way to show affection... _Koko thought.

"Get off of me," Natsume said in a cold tone, pushing the girl away with his arm. He gave her a heartless glare, one that he was actually very good at doing. (He had done it so many times when he was a player he perfected his glares. Not that anybody who knew Natsume the Nerd knew that...) He was also a cold hearted bastard that was not afraid to hurt girls that fell in love with him, so that glare was genuine. Partially.

Ruka was looking at them from the other side of room, just barely in the camera's veiw. He really did look jealous, and Koko mentally laughed at the situation. To think. In this play, Mikan (who by the way was actually of high popularity) liked Natsume (who was a teachers pet that everyone considered a geek, and had like... no friends), and he hated her, making Ruka jealous. That was just funny in every way.

As he was filming, Koko also found something else very interesting. Natsume was an amazing actor, but the glint in his eyes was not one any actor could acheive. His body language just yelled out "hah, I know you love me so I'm gonna break your heart ~evil smirk~" It was interesting... how... such an unpopular person could carry themselves and glare at people as if he was... some god. Maybe Koko had never noticed it before... but Natsume was really... proud. Actually... If Natsume got rid of his glasses and achne and continued carrying himself like that, he would have the potential to be a hot popular player. Ha. Koko laughed at that thought. I mean. NATSUME a POPULAR PLAYER? As if.

It may not sound crazy, and actually a bit logical, to the people reading this story, to say that Natsume could very well be a hot player. But Koko knew Natsume only as a nerd. In that demension, that's what Natsume always was. Just some geek. And yet that geek, had a LOT of potential, and Koko was interested in what made Natsume really have that cold proud glint in his eyes.

"But Natsume, I love you! Please... just... please accept that," Mikan said honestly. In her eyes was a feeling of hurt rejection, causing Koko to also regard Mikan's great acting as well.

"No. Can't you get that in you're dumb little head? I _hate _you, cause you're nothing but a clutzy slut. So burn in hell for all I care," Natsume looked at her with a disgusted glance and a dead smile that even made Koko feel bad for Mikan.

She looked at him with shocked eyes. "But... no... No.. Please dont do this... don't do this.." she stood straight and bowed her head. "I love you... how could you... not understand that..." woah... WAS THAT A TEAR? Hotaru looked up from her magazine to look at her friend. _Wait..what was going on here?_ Koko wondered. Was she crying as an actress, or as a Mikan?

Natsume, too, was thinking. He could have sworn that after Mikan said "please don't do this... don't do this" she spoke a name... but... it wasn't his name, nor Ruka's. HMMM. Suspicious... but... was Mikan, a person who seemed like a down right idiot, really a good enough actress to fake that pain in her eyes? Natsume was left wondering as he spoke the lines he had already mastered.

"I can't even say I'm sorry. I would say good bye... but I don't want anything good to happen to someone as horrible as you. So. Ciao," Natsume smiled and waved in mock, leaving the scene. Leaving Mikan defeated, her eyes hidden by her hair, casting a shadow on her face. Dang. Now _that _was a play, Koko thought.

Natsume was walking towards Ruka, who was watching from the dining table the whole time.

As much as Koko hated it, he had to move the camera to film Ruka and Natsume. He was saddened. Acting as good as Mikan's should be filmed. Feelings that strong should be pitied and watched (the better the feeling, the better the grade)

Once the camera was set, Ruka decided it best he speak.

"So... that your girlfriend?" he asked, a soft anger in his voice.

"Pht. No," Natsume answered, as if he were crazy. "Just another stupid bitch,"

Ruka gave a slight hidden glare at Natsume. "oh. I see. Well she really seemed to like you," his voice was now picking up anger and annoyance.

"eh. I can't blame her. But I would never fall for somelike her. Too dumb,"

"Shut up man, there are some of us who wouldn't mind being in your shoes, so stop acting so arrogant," Ruka almost shouted. That kinda shocked Natsume. Ruka couldn't act for his life, and yet.. those words kinda stung.

He hid his shock from his face, and just looked away. "Whatever," he muttered, walking out of the scene.

"anndddd.. THATS A RAP PEOPLE!" Koko yelled as he closed the camera/camcorder. Eveybody in the room relaxed, except for Hotaru. She just... continued with her role of being indifferent.

But even though the camera wasn't recording, the atmoshpere was still heavy. Hmmm... Koko laughed lightly. What an interesting project this turned out to be.

**~unneeded author's note.**

**As the title pointed out, this authors note is practically useless. I just wanted to say thank you VERY. very much to anybody who reviewed, or just read up to this point in general. I would list your names...but... no. I WILL LIST YOUR NAMES. so thank you to~**

**Rinchan24**

**Teru Hime**

**HappyBlossom**

**XxpuffPuffxX**

**Purple-Rosaleen**

**Akatsuki Utaou**

**Cookie Cake L0v3R**

**Kuroichibineko**

**and**

**the unknown tsongsan**

**so. Thanks to whoevers reading and... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT BOUT THE NEW CHAPTER . **

**Cheers. **


	5. Theories

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, or will ever. Thanks for reading .D (creepy one eyed happyface)**

Natsume's POV

My walk home, sadly, was less calm then my walk there. More thoughts to be thought over. Thankfully, the sun made me a little happier by painting the sky pretty shades of it's blood. Yes. The pessimistic version of a sunset.

So, Little Miss Cheerful has a sad side? Shocker. Interesting shocker at that. Not that I cared, cause... I could honestly wonder less of a stranger's feelings. A _pretty _stranger... who was so nice and cheery. Heh, what a fool she is. Kinda makes you feel all happy looking at that smile. So-

Woah, wait. What am I thinking?... shes dating Ruka. And shes WAAAYYYY too... uhm... Stupid for my likings.

Anyway, back to sane thoughts.

Woah... to think that... this morning was only a dozen hours or so ago. It seems like weeks. Today was interesting. I woke up in a different life, a different body with a different person behind it, and I got to live that life today.

I might probably miss this life. Hah, kidding :P I can't wait to go back and forget about this day... I MEAN, DUDE. seriously. WHAT WAS TODAY? How did it happen? It made no sense, just...waking up in a different life as the same person? It's just not normal. So I can only hope that instead of understanding it, I can forget it.

Pretend it's a dream, and welcome my old life when it comes back. Who knows. Maybe I can say this day has changed me, but... I doubt it. Can't wait to wake up into a sensible world again. Me, a nerd? That just... grr. I can't even get myself to try to understand it.

~normal POV

The boy reached the door of his home, slighly disgusted by the average-sized home in front of him (which he considered small). He opened and walked in. "I'm home," he yelled, closing the door behind him and walking to his room. As he reached the stairs, he was stopped by the sound of frantic footsteps rushing towards him.

"NATSUME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" his mother rushed to him and gave him a huge unexpected hug. "We were so worried!"

Natsume, obviously shocked by the random show of offection, just gave her a questioning look before answering uncertainly "Uhm... out?"

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone, or tell me that you were going to be out?" she sobbed.

..._cause I never do...or more seriously, cause thats a stupid waste of time? You never care where I am _Natsume thought. He was 17...and... it wasn't even dark out yet. Even twilight hadn't set in yet, and the last time he remembered her so worried was when...well... only when he was much younger. After a certain age, she...stopped caring.

"Where were you?" she almost yelled.

"At Ruka's house..." he answered uncomfortably.

She broke the embrace and looked at him with teary and amazed eyes. "You made a friend?" she asked, almost... hopeful.

Natsume suddenly felt bad for himself, or rather... the life he barrowed. She sounded so hopeful... it was pathetic...

"No?" he said rudely, in a "what? Why would you think that?" tone. Probably not the best way to answer the question from her point of view...

"Oh... ok. Now Natsume, Always call when you're going to someones house for a project! You won't believe how worried your sister and I were!" she gave him a look, and went back to whatever she was doing.

Natsume wondered why she was so mad... or rather, why she was even home. He guessed that it was maybe cause in this messed up world his mom had a different job.

"Natsume!" he looked behind him to see Aoi panting in the doorway. Wow. She was so pretty with her eyes gleaming and hair shiny. Natsume felt happy that at least she seemed to have a nice life in this odd world. She seemed happy, and... that kinda made Natsume glad.

"Thank goodness you're home!" she ran to him and gave him a hug. _This family really likes showing affection, don't they? _Natsume thought once more. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I WAS OUT. Is that so hard to believe," he looked at his sister with an annoyed look, and she smiled and hugged him harder.

"I'm just glad you're ok," she said before letting go. "So, Mom-"

He was slightly shocked at their worry. He was always out late before, and nobody ever worried about him. It kinda felt nice to be worried about... but more annoying. So Natsume walked up to his room and closed the door.

Ah. Solitarity. That was more like what Natsume was used to. That, and... just... boring clubs, or boring relationships, or boring... life. He looked around the alien room. For once, he didn't look in the mirror. The reflection disgusted him. His face was dotted with pimple-looking things, his eyes were circled by glasses, and...well, his hair was longer and uglier looking. It was almost... _proper_. His hair was not meant to be proper.

He looked around the room for something to do. There was no fancy laprtop, no cool Ipod, there wasn't even a TV. WHO DIDN'T HAVE A TV IN THEIR ROOM? Yes. Natsume the Loser.

The only interesting thing he could find was a leather book that laid on the wooden desk near the window. A single ray of light was shining on it, as if some spiritual forces wanted him to notice and read it.

Don't tell anyone, but Natsume loved reading. He loved imagining he was characters in a book, where life was adventurous and risky, and just... fun. He yearned for the victorian days, or to live life like a nomad. Obviously, he didn't admit it (not even to himself). His curiousity got the better of him when he saw the leather journal, and he decided to sit down and read it. Looked interesting... so... lets just hope judging a book by its cover was right in this situation.

He sat down and opened the notebook, soon realizing it was a journal written by him in this demension. Him as a geek.

_Journal, March 14._

_My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I am 16 and live a life of... well. I live a life that most would consider pathetic. Funny. I find it more pathetic then anyone. Look at things from my point of view, and everything seems like... ten times worse. My name is Natsume HYUUGA, but I'm better known as That Loser Over There, or The Geek, or That Guy That Has No Friends. As you may have noticed, I have a very... FUN life, right? I bet that nobody will read this but myself. Nobody else would care._

_So now you know everything about me, cause that's about everything you would want to know. Everything else is just details. But this journal was not made for me to write dumb things in. It was made for me to write things that I would cherish, so that when I reread this later I would think "Wow, what a nice childhood I have!" well, future me, your childhood sucked. Get over it and stop wasting your time reading this._

_I'm not sure why I'm wasting my time writing. Whatever, I'm in a suckish mood, and you're the only damn thing that'll listen. _

_March 17._

_Today was really nice. I got to paint a pretty girl in art :D the project allowed me to actually talk to her. Usually girls get... disgusted when I try to talk to them. I don't blame them... I mean... look at my face. I'm ugly T_T_

Natsume stopped reading for a second to laugh. HAHAH, the fool (yes, he was calling himself a fool) UGLY? He was Natsume Hyuuga, the least he could have was pride. Poor kid didn't even have that... He continued reading his journal.

_I got a letter from Miko today. She wrote about how her life wasn't going so well, either. At least she wasn't a nerd. Shes really pretty, journal. And shes awesome, too. She can't possibly have a life thats truly bad. She said that she wanted to run away from home, and that if she did, she would come here. I would love to see her again, it's been six years since we last saw each other at the lake house._

Natsume stopped reading, eyes shocked. He suddenly had a feeling that he should look at the bedside table, where a familiar picture was staring at him. Questioning him and his logic.

He held his breath, running to the picture. Miko... he knew that girl. He remembered her. He knew that picture also. A million thougths and realizations ran through his head as he picked up the framed photo. It was a photo of him, his sister, and their father, all smiling goofily at the camera. In the background was a stream, speckled with fallen green leaves.

The lake house.

When he was younger, the whole family went to a nice cottage near a lake where they would spend time together. It was amazing there, and he even made friends with a girl names Miko, who he met at the lake. But... the last time he had been to the house was six years ago, just before his parents both recieved a huge premotion. That premotion made them richer, but it also took back from the family time they had.

Since the premotion, his parent's barely had any time to care about their children, giving Natsume all the freedom and luxaries he wanted. It almost felt like they abandoned him.

They upgraded their house, making it a mansion, and ever since that premotion, their whole lives had changed. For the better or worse, it was hard to tell.

But...what if his parents didn't get the premotion six years ago? What if they didn't upgrade the house, or weren't always busy, or didn't let him do whatever he wanted? What if, by some horrible chance, Natsume was living the life he was supposed to live if luck hadn't played with his parent's jobs?

_Or what if you're overthinking this and you're completely wrong? _logic questioned.

But Natsume wasn't listening to logic or sanity, but instead to the sick feeling in his stomache. The more he thought about it, the more the house looked like it his did before the renovations... and the picture was the exact same.

It all made somewhat sense. After the last lake house visit, he used to mail the girl he met, Miko, but after his parents stopped caring and he got more freedom, he stopped sending her letters. He had thought about it before, and once even wrote a letter to her, but he never sent it.

But in this world.. his parents never got the premotion, or stopped caring, or gave him freedom. That meant he would continue writing her since he had more extra time on his hands.

He had wondered before how life could have been if his parents hadn't gotten the premotion. He didn't have to wonder anymore... cause he was living his answer now.

**~sorry, it may be a bit confusing...**

**thanks for reviewing, guys :D I seriously appreciate it. I hope you liked it :D. Hmm... so what do you people think? Would Natsume be bad if he started liking his ex-bestfriend's girlfriend? And how whats up with this Miko girl? And will he get back to his real life? I wonder... no. really. Im serious. i do wonder. **

**REVIEW. AND... THANKS FOR READING AND FAVORITING OR ALERTING AND... just being awesome xD. Yeah, I know.. I just ruined the suspence I was trying to build with this author's note...**


	6. realistic yesterday

Natsume woke up with a bland expression on his face. The second his eyes opened, he remember everything from the day before. He remembered all of his theories, and had already labeled them as truth.

He remembered the assignment, the dumb bullies, how Ruka hadn't known him, and all off those horrid feelings that went along. Yes, not the best morning ever…

And to make the situation worse, the damn alarm was ringing and annoying the already-mad boy. He tried closing the alarm, and then threw it at a wall when he failed.

"Natsume, are you ok? Time for school!" his mom called. He didn't bother to answer.

Sighing, he put on his glasses and walked towards the mirror. He practically flinched at the reflection, and brushed the tip of his fingers on his once flawless face. Two cold eyes were staring back at him, sight disgust and pain watching him. Natsume's eyes wandered to his hair, which laid straightly over his head. Oh… what a horrid hair cut… his hair was not meant to be straight. It was too long to be messy, and he even had bangs which were parted halfway.

Without thinking, he took a pair of scissors from his desk, and quickly snapped. Black lines littered the floor, and before long, Natsume could almost recognize the reflection.

Satisfied, he smiled a heart-breaking grin at the mirror (which, if it were a female mirror, would shatter, hoped Natsume) still. He missed his old reflection.

Now, what to do about his horrid skin… he couldn't understand why he would have such bad skin in this life.. but understanding it was not where Natsume wanted to go.

He ruffled his hair, which stood as messy as it should, and looked at the clock on his wall. Quickly, he put on his uniform and ran downstairs.

"Heres your breakfast, hone- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" his mother put down the plate of bacon and looked at her son wide-eyed.

Natsume blinked at his mother. "Nothing" he muttered, walking calmly out of the door before she had a chance to say anything. He left his mother looking wide-eyed at her son, a plate of steamy bacon made just for him at her side. She was going to tell him something... but she had forgotten the second she saw his hair. His hair... he was turning into a rebel... The other mothers had warned her about it, but no. Sigh.

Natsume was walking down the maze of streets to his school, thinking about nothing, even though there was so much to think about. Upon arriving, he had already caught the eyes of people who were questioning who he was. He walked down hallways to homeroom.

The rest of the day was actually pretty average and normal. In english, two groups presented their emotion projects. Hah, what sad actors those people were compared to Natsume and Mikan. Every other class was just as normal as ever.

Natsume paid no attention throughout any of them, and tried his best to not make eye contact with the teachers. He noticed that many people were noticing him today, but thought nothing of it, but he received nothing more than looks. Nobody talked to him, not even Ruka.

And so before he could die of boredom, the day was done. He walked home normally, when home went directly to his room, and stayed there thinking about what he should do for the next hours. Homework was boring and pointless. No freinds to do anything with, or parties to enjoy. He really could think of nothing to do.

So he took out his laptop to see if there were any interesting things on there. Nope. Nothing. He thought for a moment.

He had JUST switched lives with a nerd version of himself one day ago, and yet he found himself in such a predictable state. Of course. He was bored once more, to the point where thinking would just bleh.

Finally, something somewhat interesting had caught his eye. Natsume clicked on a small icon on the desktop labeled Skype.

After loading, a pathetic little contacts list came up. After seeing a few names he didn't recognize, Natsume saw one he did. It was named Miko, and after that a heart sign fallowed. A heart sign? What kind of person was he if he put a heart sign after a name. Oh, how embarrassing.

But happily, she was online. For a second he actually felt excited, and leaned back against the cool wall. Then, after questioning his excitement, he wiped the stupid excitemed gleam from his eyes.

_Hey _he chatted her, interested in the responce.

_Hey :D _she typed back. _You excited :DD:D:D::D:DD CAUSE I AMMM! _

_? he asked._

_Your mom didnt tell you? IM COMING OVER FOR PLAYDATE :DDDD heh. yay :3_

_What?_

Oh what a stupid responce that was. But still, that was the one word that popped into his mind after seeing her message. What? Uhm. Why? To think that this was the first time he, himself, had spoke to her in so long. He wondered what had become of her after these years, and wondered whether he should ask about how she had done.

Suddenly, a noise surprised Natsume. On the screen was a black box saying "Miko is calling you" Damn damn damn damn damn damn.

He pressed the red button labeled "answer with video"

"NATSUME! LONG TIME NO..." the smile of a cheerful little girl came up on his screen, but she froze with wide eyes after those words. Wow, she had grown up so much... Chocolate brown hair and deep muddy eyes, just as she had always been. Before he could say anything in responce, she erupted in a string of laughs. "hah,"

"What?" he asked annoyed, not watching his tone at all. He was pissed off. He hadn't seen her in so long, and she was LAUGHING AT HIM? Yes, just the responce he wanted.

"You look like such a genius with that... that haircut... damn, man, I just wanna start calling you proffesor," he looked to the left at a box that showed his own video, and realized with a shock that she was very right. He did look exactly like some brilliant proffesor with that messy hair, and the rectangular glasses. He would have laughed if he wasn't so angry. DAMMIT, NOW HE JUST LOOKED EVEN MORE LIKE A NERD, THOSE TEACHERS ARE GONNA LIKE HIM EVEN MORE NOW.

"Ugh," he ruffled his hair out of irratation.

"It's ok! I bet those girls can't keep their eyes off of you now!" she said still laughing. He stopped ruffling his hair and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, yeah, do you have a boyfreind?" he asked innocently. That was not the question he intended to ask, but it was still something he wondered. Not that he was asking for any reason other then curiousity... he just wanted to know, since he remembered she was always bragging about finding a wonderful blond prince and marrying him. She and Aoi would fantasize about this prince, and make up stories of him as children. Natsume suddenly remembered how left-out he had felt, since she and Aoi both made up awesome stories about their future princes and he was left to just stare at them in confusion.

She stopped laughing and slightly blushed. "uhm... no..." she said awkwardly. Natsume got the answer he expected. Miko was a very pretty girl, and nice, but very awkward when it came to boys (something he had learned when reading a letter of hers the night before)

"Yeah... I thought so..." he stated more to himself then to her.

"Whats that supposed to mea-"

"oh, anyway, how am I like?" he interrupted. That was the main reason he messaged her in the first place. Maybe she could tell him about himself, as sad as that sounds.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tiliting her head, her brown eyed looking at him in a confused manner.

"As in... can you tell me more about myself, how I act, who I am, how I am? Just wondering what you think of me," he asked just as innocently. She, once again, blushed and akwardly looked down.

"Uhm... your a good freind of mine?" she asked.

"No, thats not what I... ugh... -.- nevermind. I guess you can't tell me much," He looked away from her and instead focused his attention on random objects around the room. Guess it was dumb to think she wouldn't question his question.

She looked away as well, concentrating on the question. "You're nice, though cruel. You see things sharply, and though you seem to care much about school you really don't. You just do so that your mom won't be sad. You love your sister very much, but bully her sometimes. You act mean to her sometimes too, but you really do love her very much. You like music and reading, and your good at hiding. All in all, your pretty awesome. You don't have many freinds, and are a badass actor, and... yeah, thats pretty much it," she said, thinking. "Yeah, I think thats pretty much it. Did I pass this test?"

He looked at her surprised. "Yes," he said slightly smiling. Hmm, so thats the type of person he was. "good job, Miko. And what about a playdate?" he asked, remembering the message.

"Oh yeah!" her expression suddenly became excited, her normally hallow eyes smiled just like her face. "Your mom talked to mine and said it would be awesome if they could see each other, so they decided it would be cool if we went over there for like a week,"

"when?' he asked

"In like a month, on October twenty something. Oh, gotta go," her image left the screen in a second, and Natsume resumed looking at where her image had just been. Such a long time since he had seen her, and their conversation was so casual. She had probably talked often to Natsume, but not to him. To the Natsume of yesterday.

Still, he was glad about how she said he was. If this was how the other Natsume was, then... he seemed like a pretty cool person.

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or Skype... sorry if Im taking this story too fast... Im not too great at detail. AND GRRR, I didn't even include Mikan in this chapter... but I included Miko :D Who nobody probably likes... :D **

**sorry I havent updated in a while. Well. Thanks for the reviews, they really are loved, and thanks for reading :] hope this story is actually going somewhere...**


	7. Dumb Doubt and Dumb Excitement

A week had passed. Natsume would wake up every morning. Go to school in a hurry. Come home noticing the yellowing of the leaves. Try not to reminisce. Not worry. Not care. Be bored. Go to sleep.

He realized that days were boring. They were average. At school he was not noticed (though recently his name had become more spoken since the haircut). At home he ignored his mother, and would not speak to his sister. He had no friends. He had no life. And quite frankly, he tried not to care.

As always, he would sit around and read. He hated it so much. This was slowly killing him (actually, it was slowly killing his nerves) but he tried not to mind, and actually started to not hate it. Until that Monday.

Actually, he didn't know what to think. He thought so much that it seemed like his thoughts weren't even there. A normal person would freak out, tell someone, go shoot themselves, or maybe go crazy doing stupid things. Natsume considered those options and decided that his time to do those things would come when this numb feeling washed away. Anytime now. Anytime now...

One day, a Monday after the weekend, he decided that he would eventually die. He would jump in a lake if things didn't change. The only reason his other self could live in this life was because all of their spare time was spent on studying. Natsume needed adventure. Somewhere, deep, deep, DEEP inside of his heart, he was happy when he woke up that day a week ago. His heart raced, and his confusion was accompanied by excitement. He would say goodbye to his old life and shed a new skin. He was actually happy. All of that was ruined. That new fresh excitement.

A new life? What bored owner of a perfect life hasn't wished about that? But this life was already ruined by boredom, seeing as how Natsume didn't know what to do with it. Where was that new feeling where he had to adapt? Now this life was normal. Boring. Ugh, he drove himself near madness thinking those things. That's why he preferred not thinking and being calm.

But as I have said, a week after the new life, Natsume was in a thought too deep to be broken by his want for calmness. He was angry at himself for not doing anything. Ruining this damned chance to start over.

He took a piece of paper and a stray pen, knowing well that his thoughts would burst his head if he didn't let them go. He would punch a wall.

. fun fun fun fun fun fun. Damn this fun. what should i do. Im not crazy, right? I hate this life. I get so bored. Im not lonely. No, I dont need people. I miss people... I miss Ruka and Aoi. Ruka's life is better without me, isn't it? He seems better. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND (wtf? He has one and I don't? What kind of messed up world is this I wonder) hhahaa. So stupid. I feel like I'm trapped. No matter what, i will always be... What should I do? I need to tell him, right? Then he could tell me, right? No. I dont need him. Or anyone. No I need to do this myself. Do what? DO WHAT, WHAT THE HELL DO I DO

He snapped the pen in half, splattering black ink on his face. He glared at the broken pen with deadly eyes. For some reason, he wanted that pen to burn in hell. He wanted the whole world to burn in hell. Hey, he was mad. Mad at everything and blaming everything for everything. Yes, everything was everything's fault. That logic worked well with Natsume at that moment. He was beyond caught up in his anger.

Grabbing his cell phone from the side table, Natsume dialed a familiar number in a fit of rage. After a few clicks, a voice answered.

"Hel-"

"WHAT THE HELLO. YOU IDIOT, HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER ME? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I AM CONFUSED AND NEED YOUR HELP..."

"Wh..what?"

"Oh, PLEEEAAASSSEEE. You know VERY well that I can get very angry. Hah. ANGRY IS SUCH AN UNDERSTATEMENT. Oh, GOD. I at least thought that I would have at least a LITTLE fun in this fucked up life, but NO. NO FUN AT ALL, IS IT, RUKA? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M HAVING FUN? Don't answer that. Don't answer ANYTHING, because apparently, you don't even KNOW me. WHATEVER. I'll just-"

"Who ARE you?"

Natsume's fit of rage stopped as he heard those words. Wait, that wasn't Ruka's voice...

"I'm Natsume, who are you?..." he said confused.

"...ummm... Tsubasa?" the voice answered, almost like a question.

"oh.." Natsume hung up and stared blankly at the phone. That could possibly be the awkwardest wrong number moments he had ever encountered. His thoughts vanished as his anger just seemed to go with them. Wrong number? He couldn't help but snicker a bit.

He decided that while he had the guts, he should still call Ruka. He dialed the number, more carefully this time.

"Hello?" A voice answered, also confused. Natsume made sure the voice was Ruka's before continuing.

"Ruka, it's Natsume. I need to tell you something. You'll think I'm crazy, but it's something you need to know,"

Ruka, interested by the boy's words, said yes, urging Natsume to continue. He was surprised to see this person who was almost a stranger call him. Something he needed to know? Well, this was interesting.

"I'm not me. This... I switched lives. I know you probably think I'm crazy or am pranking you.." Natsume paused a second to see if Ruka had anything to say so far. This was the part where Ruka was supposed to say something like 'WHAT?' or 'that makes no sense..' or knowing his friend, 'ok, then Natsume...'

But Ruka was quiet. Natsume couldn't see him, his 'wtf?' expression, or his burrowed brows and his confused eyes. Why yes, Natsume. I do think you're insane. he thought, but held his breath for the weird boy to continue.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because you used to be my closest friend. My only friend. You don't understand Ruka, I'm not crazy, you have to believe me!" Natsume almost pleaded. He regrets this dumb decision to tell Ruka.

"How can I believe you?" Ruka said as if the thought made no sense. There was a chuckle behind those words, making them sound as crazy as Natsume was beginning to feel.

"You're right. It's ok, I get why you would think that. I thought so, too, when I woke up in this life a week ago. Let me tell you what happened, Ruka, before you label me as a madman. Before a week ago I was in a different life. My name was Natsume Hyuuga. My closest friend was a boy named Ruka, and my life was as close to perfect as you dream it was. I went to parties every night. Slept with dozens of girls... hell, for all I know I could have been a father..."

Natsume chuckled at a memory from a party. It was actually pretty fun if he thought about it. There was once a party where the host was so drunk they danced naked on a tabl- not the point. Natsume snapped out of the messed up flashback. "anyway. I had the life that was just... great. But boring. I had money, looks, girls, money, you know, everything you want,"

Is he somehow trying to insult me -.- Ruka thought.

"until I woke up in this stupid loser life. Apparently now I'm Natsume the Nerd? Or just 'That Nerd Over There'. You probably still don't believe me, but I've known you for a long time, Ruka. You're my closest friend. I know you better then you know yourself," Natsume finished off with a victorious smirk. He felt he did a good job selling off his story. Ruka was slightly annoyed by these rude words, and was closer to believing in carnivorous grass then in a single word this wacko said.

"Really. How... interesting," Ruka thought of the right words.

"I know you like bunnies," Natsume said, smiling a creepy smile.

Ruka's annoyed expression turned blank. "Who told you that?" he asked seriously.

"You had a funeral for Mr. Little when you were six. You said you cried for... was it three or four months? And you never forgot him," Natsume could practically see Ruka's shocked expression.

"You fell from a tree when you were five," Natsume continued when Ruka stood silent. "and you love, Love, LOVE pink poodles,"

"What? Wait, that's not true!" Ruka said quickly.

"But didn't you say you're aunt's poodle was your only childhood friend when you were really little? You know, the really weird one with the glass eyes and pink fluff?" Natsume full-out smirked. There was no way Ruka couldn't believe him now.

"Natsume, you have a serious problem" Ruka said slowly. Natsume nodded to himself. He did have a horrible problem. Friendless alone in a new life-

"Not only are you completely crazy, but you're also a stalker? Natsume, I'm sorry. I... I didn't think that you were that sick. It's ok. We'll get you help..."

"What? No! Can't you obviously see that.."

"Shhh. It's ok, I understand," Ruka honestly had no idea what to do.

"No, it's not ok! You think I'm crazy! Oh, please, Ruka. At least look at the facts. You know I'm telling the truth," Natsume was saying, hoping Ruka would use his reason. But Ruka wasn't listening. Instead Ruka was shaking his head thinking why am I the one who always gets stuck in these sick situations...

"Ugh. Ruka, you better not call the police. I was dumb to think you would believe me. Never mind. Ignore everything I have ever said to you. I am a stranger to you now. I guess I always was for you, right? A stranger,"

Natsume hung up, leaving Ruka with this new situation to think over. Natsume ruffled his hair for the billionth time and let out a frustrated growl. He went to sleep with new angers and worries that night. At least it was better than boredom.

The next morning, Natsume went to school with ideas in mind. He figured that if adventure is what he wanted, then making his new life more like his old would help with the boredom. He trusted that his new haircut had changed enough to make his looks at least a bit better, and his popularity a tiny bit higher.

He needed to look appealing and be at least a bit popular in order to get life to be exciting again.

He remembered an annoying girl that used to be obsessed with him in his old life. Her name was Sumire. He knew since he would never stop hearing her name. "HELLO NATSUME, IT'S ME, SUMIRE, YOUR LOVE!" ugh. She was so annoying...

But his plan would only work if he got over that annoying, ANNOYING voice. As he arrived to school, he was set to follow through with this idea and see how it played out.

In homeroom (where they were allowed to do whatever they wanted since the teacher was always gone) he walked over to the girl. Sumire, as usual, was leaning against her desk, a group of friends surrounding her. With startling green eyes and hair that ended in curls, she was ranked pretty well in the school's social chart.

As he neared her desk, they all looked at him with utter disgust. She put on an annoyed expression as she looked up at him "What do you want?" she asked in such a way that he wanted to kill her. Sadly, that was not part of his plan.

Instead he put on a smirk and leaned in such a way to make his whole figure look perfect. His hair was ruffled, a smirk plastered on his face, and a sinister aura going around him in a remarkable fashion. With on hand, he took off his glasses.

True, he couldn't see anything, but he knew that no girl could possibly say no to him if he looked like he used to. He was sad to not be able to see her expression, and was even sadder when he heard her little clan members gasp.

Sumire's POV

Natsume walked up to me. I was annoyed, of course, by his presence. He was just some little nerd who sat in the corner minding his own business, when suddenly he came to bother me? Who did he think he was? So annoying. He was probably going to try to ask me out. At first I thought it was disgusting.

But then, as he came closer, I noticed something that shocked me. He didn't look weak and nerdy. It took me a second to realize, but the way the carried himself was so... perfect. It was as if he was king. I had the strangest urge to smile cutely at him and call his name, but I obviously couldn't. So I put on an annoyed expression and hope desperately that I wasn't falling for such a loser.

"What do you want?" I asked, happy that my voice sounded as disgusted as I should have felt.

He smirked in a way that made my heart jump. Oh, wow... he wasn't bad looking at all. I wondered why I never noticed how hot he was. Probably because I was too stuck up in the way I thought he was. I judge too much, and I realized that as he smirked at me then. Suddenly, in a swift motion, he took off his weird rectangular glasses and gave me the most confident, snarky look. I held my breath so that I wouldn't gasp, though I heard some people in my group gasp.

Call me crazy, but he was probably the hottest boy I had ever seen. I couldn't help but blush. He had red eyes, so deep that they just seemed to swallow you. I felt sick at the thought of ever considering him an ugly loser. That confidence and grace made him anything but.

Regular POV

Natsume couldn't get the song "I'm bringing sexy back, yeah!" out of his head as he took off those glasses. After all, he literally was bringing sexy back. "Wanna go out with me?" he asked in a very cool manner.

"...sure," she said calmly, nearly dying of excitement inside. He was surprised at her calmness. She was supposed to go crazy. Had his sexy dulled so down?

"Cool," he put on his glasses, stopped smiling, and walked back to his seat. It was only when he sat down that he realized everyone was dead silent and staring at him.

Yeah. He brought sexy back. He smiled to himself, and was happy for some time at the situation he created. Now about Ruka... ah, he would see. He should make this as fun as he could.

Too bipolar? Sorry... for some reason I always imagined Natsume as having some serious anger issues if ever in such a confusing situation. You think I went to extreme? SO DID YOU PEOPLE LIKE THE CHAPTER :DDD sorry so far mikan hasn't really been in... and there's been like no romance... heh, sorry ... . the excitement is starting so far ahead. Thanks for anyone who reviewed or read :D Reviews are REALLY appreciated! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEEEAAAASSSEEE. Do I suck? am I going somewhere? Too fast? Too blunt? too little detail? too stupid? Just too... off? I couldn't really explain how Natsume was feeling at the beginning and I may have some mistakes.. ah. I hope his emotions didn't seem to fast. THANK YOU for everything :D


End file.
